


Atrapado en tu silencio

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Control
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce lo prefiere porque es más sencillo cuando no hablan. Cuando se comunican con todo con el cuerpo, en el suelo enmoquetado del pasillo, y le dice todo con la lengua y con los dientes y las uñas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atrapado en tu silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la canción [Ahora que estás dormida](http://youtu.be/UhrpxnlUMsM) de Doctor Deseo, en [este meme](http://tom-ash.livejournal.com/84139.html?thread=269995#t269995).

Llega llena de sangre y aparta su brazo pero sabe que si ha venido es porque le necesita. No deja que le siga a la ducha y Bruce suspira, y espera y cuando oye la puerta se acerca.  
  
Natasha se cubre con una toalla y le mira, hambrienta, y abre la mano y la toalla cae a sus pies y Bruce coge aire y se deja hacer cuando ella le tira del pelo, abriendole la boca como si necesitara obligarle.  
  
Bruce lo prefiere porque es más sencillo cuando no hablan. Cuando se comunican con todo con el cuerpo, en el suelo enmoquetado del pasillo, y le dice todo con la lengua y con los dientes y las uñas. Le sujeta las manos con las suyas y las piernas colocando los empeines sobre sus muslos y es ella la que impone el ritmo y él se deja porque es lo que quiere, porque él bastante tiene con controlar al otro, que grita en su interior. Es la libertad de seguir órdenes.  
  
Le suelta una mano un segundo para bajarle los pantalones lo justo y Bruce siente como se hunde en ella de una vez y aprieta los dientes porque es demasiado, por un segundo, todo ese calor y  _toda esa Natasha_  rodeándole.  
  
Los besos de Natasha son como mordiscos y dejan marca y él siempre está en el límite cuando están así. Ella lo sabe pero también sabe, ahora, que el miedo ya no tiene lugar porque él no puede transformarse por total y absoluta falta de ira durante esos minutos, segundos, eternidades de fricción entre ellos dos.  
  
Ella llega al orgasmo y se aprieta contra él pero encuentra las fuerzas para mirarle, " _tú no_ ", y son sus primeras palabras y Bruce tiene que clavarse las uñas en las manos porque está tan cerca y ella aprieta  _tanto_ .  
  
Natasha se queda quieta unos torturadores treinta segundos hasta que vuelve a alzarse, lentamente y haciéndole sufrir y luego cae de una vez y él gruñe y quiere levantarse pero ella no le deja, le brilla la lengua tras la sonrisa y Bruce consigue lamerle el cuello cuando se acerca demasiado. Sabe a sal y Bruce quiere decirle que le deje saborearla más, que se corra en su lengua pero sabe que hoy no tiene permitido decirlo, solo necesita mirarle a los ojos para saberlo.   
  
Continúa con ese ritmo y lo aumenta cuando le interesa, llevándole al borde pero sin dejar que termine, y a Bruce le pican los ojos del sudor y la garganta le arde, y Natasha tuerce un segundo la cabeza y dice “oh” y empuja con fuerza una, dos tres veces y le clava los dedos en los bíceps y deja que él levante la pelvis y “ _Bruce_ ” y él se corre en cuanto sale su nombre de sus labios y araña el suelo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.  
  
Le suelta, por fin, mientras recupera la respiración y él se levanta con ella encima aún, agarrada a su cuello y con los labios apoyados en su hombro, y deja que la lleve a la cama y deja que se desnude y se ponga tras su espalda. Pero él no le abraza, aún no.   
  
Él respira hondo y mira la forma redondeada de su cuerpo, el pelo rojo aún mojado sobre la almohada, dos pecas en su hombro izquierdo que piden ser besadas. Espera hasta que se hace la dormida y después, le acaricia el costado con los dedos y se pega a ella, hundiendo la nariz en su nuca.   
  
Bruce se queda dormido así, atrapado en su olor, y sus silencios.


End file.
